Ein stiller Moment
by MadeInHell89
Summary: ...Der Wald öffnet mir seine Pforten, sodass ich hoffentlich das finde, was ich so dringend zu finden erhoffte. Eine Lösung. Eine Lösung, wie ich innerhalb einer Woche an 130 000 Yen komme...


Hi ^^

Nach langer Zeit lade ich hier auch wieder etwas hoch. Es weilt schon etwas länger auf meinem PC und ich habe mich nach langem überlegen doch dazu entschlossen, es auch hier hochzuladen.

Ich hoffe ihr seid so freundlich und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung! =)

Bis demnächst und viel Spaß beim lesen!

Eure Made =)

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

* * *

><p>Ich renne.<p>

Ich weiß nicht wohin, ich weiß nicht warum. Aber doch tragen mich meine Füße über den Asphalt. Schneller und schneller. Als würden sie mich vor etwas schützen wollen. Als wenn sie vor hätten, mich vor etwas zu bewahren.

Doch vor was? Ich floh aus meinem Heim, das Haus, indem ich zusammen mit meinen Eltern wohnte. Es liegt etwas abseits der Innenstadt in ruhiger Lage. An sich ein schöner Ort zum wohnen. Zur Schule habe ich es auch nicht weit, und wenn ich etwas mit meinen Freunden unternehmen mag, so bin ich doch recht flexibel. Zum Glück. Bisher lief mein Leben normal, also gäbe es da nichts, wovor ich weg rennen müsste.

Doch warum tue ich es dann? Sind es vielleicht die simplen Wörter meiner Mutter, die besorgt mit meinem Vater redete? Sind es vielleicht die Hausaufgaben, vor denen ich flüchtete? Oder sind es doch meine Freunde, mit denen ich eigentlich noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müsste?

Nein… dies alles veranlasste mich nicht dazu, zu rennen.

Kurz bevor ich den nahe gelegenen Wald erreicht habe, stoppe ich. Mein Herz schlägt schnell in meiner Brust, in meinen Ohren rauscht es. Ich bin erschöpft, und lehne mich gegen eine Straßenlaterne. Schweiß rinnt mir über das Gesicht, mein Hemd klebt an meinem Rücken.

Es ist später Abend an einem lauwarmen Oktobertag. Die Blätter beginnen sich bereits zu verfärben, die Vögel bereiten sich auf ihre Reise gen Süden vor. Bald wird es kälter werden, und solch abendliche Spaziergänge konnte ich mir dann nicht mehr erlauben – außer ich beabsichtige krank zu werden.

Als ich mich mit meiner Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel abstütze, bemerke ich etwas in meiner Hosentasche. Ich fühle die Umrandungen nach, und hole letztendlich einen kleinen Brief heraus. Er ist zerknüllt, und durch den Schweiß klamm. Neugierig falte ich das Briefchen auseinander, denn an seinen Inhalt erinnere ich mich nicht mehr.

Es sind nur einige wenige Zeilen auf dem kleinen Zettel, doch sein Inhalt ging mir durch Mark und Bein.

Nun erinnere ich mich, warum ich gerannt bin. Nun weiß ich, wovor ich geflüchtet bin.

„_Hallo Yami,_

_du weißt bestimmt welchen Monat wir haben, oder? Dann weißt du auch, dass es beinahe 3 Monate her ist, dass ich dir Geld geliehen habe._

_Solltest du den genauen Betrag nicht mehr wissen, so erinnere ich dich doch allzu herzlichen daran. Es waren 130 000 Yen!_

_Und dieses Geld wolltest du mir vor knapp 2 Wochen zurückzahlen…_

_In einer Woche habe ich mein Geld wieder, oder ich hole es mir zurück!_

_Hakare"_

Schnell stecke ich den kleinen Zettel wieder zurück in meine Hosentasche, und beginne wieder zu rennen. Raus aus der Stadt, rein in die Natur. Der Wald öffnet mir seine Pforten, sodass ich hoffentlich das finde, was ich so dringend zu finden erhoffte.

Eine Lösung. Eine Lösung, wie ich innerhalb einer Woche an 130 000 Yen komme…

Der Wind weht um mein Gesicht, meine Haare kräuseln sich hinter mir. Meine Füße trotzen Steinen und Stöcken. Der aufgehende Mond ist allein mein eiliger Begleiter.

Bis ich stolpere, und ich mich sehr galant und schmerzlich auf den Waldboden lege. Meine Knie schmerzen von dem Aufprall, mein rechter Ellenbogen hat wohl einen Stein mitgenommen, denn dieser tut ganz fürchterlich weh. In meiner Nase hängt der Geruch von Erde und Moos. Kein Wind weht mir mehr um die Ohren. Erst als ich so ruhig da lag bemerke ich, dass ich zittere. ‚Vor Angst, vor Anstrengung oder vor Schmerz?', frage ich mich selbst.

Jäh wird die Ruhe unterbrochen, als ich plötzlich eine kalte Hundenase an meiner Stirn fühle, die mich eindringlich beschnuppert. Neugierig geworden blicke ich auf, und ein weißer, etwas kleinerer Hund befindet sich direkt vor mir.

„Laika, aus!", ruft jemand, anscheinend ihr Herrchen. Langsam rappele ich mich auf, und Laika wedelt mit dem Schwanz und kläfft. Wie automatisch klopfe ich mir den Dreck von den Hosen. Bald ist sein Herrchen bei seinem Hund und legt ihr schnell die Leine um.

„Tut mir leid, bei fremden Personen wird sie sehr schnell aufgeregt", entschuldigt sich ihr Herrchen bei ihr.

Ich schüttele nur den Kopf. „Ist schon ok", antworte ich. Ich versuche den Besitzer – aufgrund der hohen, aber doch männlichen Stimme tippe ich auf einen jungen Teenager – im Dunkeln zu erkennen, doch ist dies kaum möglich. „Es ist gefährlich, um diese Uhrzeit nachts joggen zu gehen. Nachher passiert Ihnen noch etwas!", höre ich den Jungen sprechen, doch bin ich mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Der Brief, die Zeilen wirren in meinen Kopf umher, und ich vergesse beinahe meinen Gegenüber.

„Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht. Ich gehe besser nach Hause…", sage ich, und drehe mich langsam um, und ging den Weg zurück. Ich blicke mich nicht mehr um.

Der Wald entlässt mich bereits wieder rennend, und ich renne so lang, bis mich meine Füße wieder zu meinem Zuhause getragen haben. Dort angekommen, zögere ich nicht lange.

Erschöpft und Müde trage ich mich hoch in mein Zimmer, wo ich mich sofort auf mein Sofa lege und binnen eines Augenblickes eingeschlafen bin, meine Probleme für heute hinter mich lassend.

* * *

><p>Das wars auch schon mit dem Prolog :) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!<p> 


End file.
